All-New X-Men Vol 1 25
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = David Marquez | Penciler1_2 = Bruce Timm | Penciler1_3 = Arthur Adams | Penciler1_4 = David Mack | Penciler1_5 = Robbi Rodriguez | Penciler1_6 = Lee Bermejo | Penciler1_7 = Kent Williams | Penciler1_8 = J.G. Jones | Penciler1_9 = Maris Wicks | Penciler1_10 = Jason Shiga | Penciler1_11 = Dan Hipp | Penciler1_12 = Jill Thompson | Penciler1_13 = Paul Smith | Inker1_1 = David Marquez | Inker1_2 = Bruce Timm | Inker1_3 = Arthur Adams | Inker1_4 = Skottie Young | Inker1_5 = Robbi Rodriguez | Inker1_6 = Lee Bermejo | Inker1_7 = Ronnie del Carmen | Inker1_8 = J. Scott Campbell | Inker1_9 = Max Wittert | Inker1_10 = Jake Parker | Inker1_11 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Colourist1_2 = Laura Martin | Colourist1_3 = Jason Keith | Colourist1_4 = Marte Gracia | Colourist1_5 = Nei Ruffino | Colourist1_6 = Matthew Wilson | Colourist1_7 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Possible alternate future Jean Greys (Past) * Possible alternate future Cyclops (Scott Summers) (Past) * Possible alternate future Iceman (Bobby Drake) (Past) * Possible alternate future Archangel / Angel (Warren Worthington III) (Past) * Possible alternate future X-Men * Possible alternate future Wolverines (Logan) * Possible alternate future Storms (Ororo Munroe) * Possible alternate future Psylockes (Betsy Braddock) * Possible alternate future Rogues (Anna Marie) * Possible alternate future Fantomex (Jean-Phillipe) * Possible alternate future Colossus (Peter Rasputin) * Possible alternate future Nightcrawlers (Kurt Wagner) * Possible alternate future Avengers * Possible alternate future Captain Americas (Steve Rogers) * Possible alternate future Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Possible alternate future Emma Frosts * Possible alternate future Ka-Zar (David Rand) * Possible alternate future Zabu * Possible alternate future Beasts (Hank McCoy) * Possible alternate future Avengers Unity Division * Possible alternate future Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) * Possible alternate future Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * Possible alternate future Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) * Possible alternate future Wasp (Janet van Dyne) * Possible alternate future Cyclopses (Scott Summers) * Possible alternate future Sentinel-X * Possible alternate future Mystique (Raven Darkhölme) * Possible alternate future Scarlet Witches (Wanda Maximoff) * Possible alternate future Warpath (James Proudstar) * Possible alternate future Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) * Possible alternate future Shadowcats (Kitty Pryde) * Possible alternate future Lockheed * Possible alternate future Iceman (Bobby Drake) * Possible alternate future Magiks (Illyana Rasputina) * Possible alternate future Wong * Possible alternate future son of Magneto and Rogue * Possible alternate future son of Captain America and Magik * Possible alternate future daughter of Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye * Possible alternate future son of Colossus and Storm * Possible alternate future son of Cyclops and Emma Frost * Possible alternate future daughter of Iron Man and Psylocke * Possible alternate future daughter of Wolverine and Jean Grey * Possible alternate future daughter of Dazzler and Longshot * Possible alternate future Pixie (Megan Gwynn) * Possible alternate future Hydra * Possible alternate future Mimic (Calvin Rankin) * Possible alternate future Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) * Possible alternate future A.I.M. * Possible alternate future Tempus (Eva Bell) * Possible alternate future Skrulls Locations: * ** *** ** *** *** * * Items: * * * * * and * * Vehicles: * * | Solicit = • OVER-SIZED 25th ISSUE! • Artist Stuart Immonen is joined by a practical comic book artist hall of fame for this special landmark issue! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}